


Balderdash

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Milking, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	Balderdash

　　“西班牙国家队、皇家马德里双料队长，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯假孕。”  
　　这可真是个令人捧腹、无中生有的假新闻。比他没通过欧冠决赛兴奋剂检测还假，官方社交账号甚至都懒得澄清。  
　　谁会想到二十一世纪，一个在绿茵场上驰骋多年的铁血后卫，男性，会突发假孕症状，增重泌乳呢？

　   他的队友们没想到，皇马球迷没想到，佛罗伦蒂诺没想到，他自己也没想到。  
　　说实话他其实有点想到了，从和皮克扯孕期play开始，他太代入角色，一路尖叫着被插到高潮的时候，脑子里除了白光还有：  
　　‘内射真舒服，我们这次一定成功了！’

      成功什么玩意儿？怀上孩子么？和皮克温存喘气那会儿，他从没来得及细想这些杂乱的性幻想。就只是它们划过脑仁，刺激尚未回归神智的下丘脑罢了。  
　　现在面对徒增体重，胀痛双乳的又是那位虚构婴孩儿的母亲呢？拉莫斯非常、非常气恼这几个月来下给自己的暗示，通过幻想子宫来增加内射快感真是愚蠢透了！  
　　此时此刻，正犹豫要不要在长袖球衣里套上胸罩（是的，胸罩和棉垫）的皇马队长眼前，又浮现出皮克的蠢脸。他眨巴两下湛蓝的大眼睛，摸着情人的胸肌问：  
　　“我能尝一口么？我一直很想知道母乳和牛奶口感上到底有什么不同。”  
　　“尝你母亲的生殖器！”拉莫斯并没意识到他因为幻象脱口而出的脏话，一旁整理发型的莫德里奇怜悯的摇了摇头，队长除了假孕可能还得了精分，职业生涯续不久了。  
　　“狗娘养的傻逼玩意儿。”  
　　看看，还在和内心的另一个自己作激烈斗争，一定是压力太大了。  
　　传奇中场关怀的手臂被伊斯科拉了回去，“小心他反手掐住你脖子，”他低声说“不要轻易和处于躁郁情绪中的准妈妈搭话。”  
　　“伊斯科！！！”拉莫斯脱掉运动背心（他坚持这层布料不能称作女士内衣），他要亲手结果了这个小兔崽子。  
　　“看到没有！看到没有！！”身先士卒的伊斯科，趿着拖鞋在更衣室里乱窜，被一条胸罩抽打的嗷嗷直叫。  
\---  
　　拉莫斯在逞强，他非常清楚白色主场球衣有多透光，为了掩盖丢人的事实，而不被高清摄像头捕捉到他汗湿的球衣底下还穿着层“带胸垫的运动内衣”，他只套了层打底短袖就上场了。  
　　离下半场哨声刚过去小半的时间，他胸前曾经不起眼的，自从涨奶之后就成倍肿大的两点，已经濡湿了一片布料，在网面球衣下拼命寻找存在感。  
　　又痒又痛，还不停泌水。这份磨人的痛苦使他回追的步伐有了些迟疑，甚至拼抢动作都有意避开前襟。糟糕的状态差点导致他们在失利的情况下再次丢球。看台上的球迷们开始喝倒彩，其中夹杂了些“滚下去挤奶吧怪胎！”“更衣室婊子！”之类的脏话。  
　　可能是激素紊乱导致的理智失联，拉莫斯忘记捂嘴骂了句皮克，还盲目相信肾上腺素的分泌能帮助他无视当下难受的窘境。  
　　且不说后来被迫出柜的一系列烂事了，光是涨奶坚持打满这点造成的后果，就已经够这位罗曼蒂克主义者好好喝一壶。  
　　他为什么不能申请换下呢？你作为一位沉着冷静的球迷肯定会发出疑问。  
　　这位新赛季开始从未缺席一分钟西甲比赛的队长，除了袖标带来的责任重量，还有创造纪录的雄心壮志，不承认自己更衣室婊子的自尊，和其他杂七杂八但在头脑发热情况下非常必要的理由。  
　　所以他被熟悉球员情况，精通战术安排的索拉里坚决换下。  
　　“处理好个人问题再谈条件。”  
　孤独可怜的拉莫斯，我们可爱的塞尔吉奥，捂着被伤透的心口和胀大的乳房，亦步亦趋地走进淋浴间。他失去了发怒的机会和对象，还得处理盈满溢出的奶水，十一月真是糟糕透了。  
　　他没勇气在伯纳乌的更衣室里挤奶，这会玷污他纯白无暇的马德里精神。  
　　这么想着，他又把胸肌向罩杯里塞了塞。  
　　“去巴塞罗那罢。”


End file.
